Phantom Stream: Loup
by speedy24
Summary: After the failed wedding, Ranma didn't know how to take control of his life or change his ways. but that has change now that he met the phantom being known as Cerberus, who offered to help him while Ranma helps him as well.


**Hey everyone! Sorry that I'm late with this update. I had to wait until today since my sister kind of made my laptop crashed…. for the second time. So, I had to wait for it to get fix up!**

"Speaking"

' _Thought_ '

Techniques

 _"_ _Phantom talking_ _"_

 _"Phantom talking"_

 _"Phantom talking"_

 **"phantom thoughts"**

Chapter 1: Fighter Trailer

Hopping over rooftops in moon light, chasing a beast through the town.

The figure seemed to have enough of their game of cat and mouse as he increased his speed to catch up, before giving the beast a roundhouse kick to its mid section. Watching it fly over houses did the figure realized that's its getter a bit to far.

"shit!" he begins hopping rooftops once again after it.

" _you better"_

 _"_ _hurry up"_

 _"_ _Pup"_

he heard as he increased his speed to chase it down.

' _Why can't anything go right for me?!'_ he thought

[In Juuban]

Through the town of Juuban was….screaming

"We have youma signals coming from the downtown mall. Hurry Sailor Moon!"

Tsukino Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon, was making her way along the rooftops of the business section of Juuban. A few other girls dressed in similar sailor fukus soon joined her. "Sailor Mars! Sailor Mercury! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Where else are we gonna be, meatball head?" Rae commented with a slight sneer.

Mercury did her best to tune out the small spat the two girls always had before, after, and during every youma attack. "At least Queen Serenity isn't here to see this."

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were already on sight, fighting a strange Snake cross woman youma. It was strange, but the Scouts had yet to fight a youma that wasn't a woman cross something. They were currently running in between cages in the pet store while being attacked by strange reptiles, mostly snakes made of energy.

"Hold it there, Hiss Breath. I don't know what you think you're doing, but a pet store is a place for people to make homes for animals, not for you to trash." Boy, it was getting harder and harder to come up with some good speeches. "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

But before any of the sailors or the youma could attack each other a creature fell from the sky through a few billboards and in the middle of them.

It was a reptile that's for sure but an two-headed hydra!

It appeared as a large, serpent-like reptile with blue scales with specks of black and a grey underbelly. It has two heads, each one a different shade of blue: the right head is violet-blue, the left one is black-blue. The heads all have red eyes, and horns on their noses, it had two arms with spikes running up to its shoulders.

"I... Is that with the youma? Asked Sailor Mercury staring at the monstrous monster before them and clearly not wanting to fight it if it was on the youma's side.

"I hope not. I'm not sure if we could handle it." Replied Sailor Moon scared of the horrifying monster.

The youma on the other hand was staring at the beast with awe. This creature is a great reptile and one she could use against these senshi.

"hahahaha fellow reptile I command you to destroy these foolish senshi once for all!" they youma demanded of the creature, instead of it doing as it wished it directed its ire on to her before cleaving the youma in two with its claws.

"kyaaaa! No! no me! ….. The sen…shi" was all it could say as both halves of it fell down to the ground. The senshi only looked in horror as the monster had ripped the youma they were fighting in half.

"it…it just tore her apart!" Sailor Jupiter pointed out in fear.

The girls then see it turn to face them, its red eyes glaring right into them with hunger and hatred.

"uh…guys…its staring at us now." Commented Sailor Venus trembling in fear and taking a step back from it, the other senshi all stare back at it as well in fear. All but one as sailor mars was front of the others.

"I'm not going let an overgrown two headed snake scared me!" Sailor Mars said with confidence, as she glared at the creature

"Mars Snake Fire!" Mars shouted as she conjured a snake of fire to attack the creature, the sailors watch as the snake eat up the creature before it exploded in flames. The creature roared in pain as they watch it whines in pain.

"it worked? Its hurt?" the other senshi all looked at the sight before they heard it roared once again, the flames disappearing showing its angered glare from its two red eyes.

" Mars! You just made it even more angrier "shouted Venus at the flame Sailor who looked nervous.

From above the sight was the figure once again, now having caught up with the creature only to see it now engaged in a fight with the Sailor Senshi.

"whew…found it again." He said as he took a glance at the monster he's been chasing down, only to notice something different about it.

 _"_ _I see that"_

 _"_ _you've notice by now "_

 _"_ _that somethings amiss with the"_

 ** _"_** ** _Basi_** ** _lisk_** _phantom_ ** _"_**

he turned back towards the owners of the voices. What greeted his sight was a huge three-headed Wolf with ice engulfing its ash grey fur body. It has a large metal brace with a broken chain attached to its left and right paw, with similar-looking spiked collars around its necks. In addition, it has a large bone structure protruding from its back, that's running along its spine that also reaches to its shoulders. The three heads, each one looking the same except for one feature: the right head having a large curved fang from the right side of its face and has darker shade of blue eyes, the left one having a large curved fang from the left side of its face and has lighter shade of blue eyes, and the middle one having no curved fangs at all but ice encasing its head like a helmet of a great wolf over its head and clear sapphire blue eyes...

the three-headed wolf walked to the figures side and stared down at the fight of the senshi and the Basilisk.

 _"_ _its missing one of its heads."_ The left head started with a light jovial voice looking at the senshi.

 _"_ _that means its probably had splintered off somewhere."_ The middle head continued with a smooth voice looking at the fight.

 _"_ _that brings more trouble. It shouldn't be far off"_ the right head finished with a deep menacing voice looking at the **Basilisk**.

"what should we do then Cerberus?" asked the figure glancing at the now named Cerberus, who was looking down at the fight then the **Basilisk.**

 _"_ _what_ _you_ _will do is hunt."_ The left head started.

 _"_ _the other head down before."_ The middle head continued

 _"_ _it causes any more trouble here pup" the_ right head finished before all three heads looked the figure.

He looked at Cerberus before looking at the fight that was happening below them. "but what about them?" he asked only for Cerberus to walked forward.

 _"_ _don't worry, leave it to me_ _Ranma._ _"the_ middle head said as it stares back at the now named Ranma, Ranma nodded knowing he can trust the three-headed canine. He then roofs hopping once again in the direction of the other **Basilisk** head.

Now that Ranma had left to deal with the other head, Cerberus can deal with the main body here and help these…. warriors? he jumped from the building he was one and came crashing down upon the pitch phantom, pinning it and crushing it into the concreate.

[with the senshi earlier]

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Beam!"

" Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Were shouted as a water blast a beam of light and bolts of electricity was fired at the **Basilisk** but all it did was make the phantom even madder and push it back a bit.

"nothings working on this thing!" sailor Mercury stated seeing that none of their attacks did any harm to the beast.

"what do we then?! I don't want to be snake chow!" sailor Venus complained as they were beginning to lose hope of winning against the reptile beast. But that all was thrown out the window when another monster came crashing down upon it like a boulder from no where.

Once they got a looked at it, they were greeted with the sight of a three-headed wolf pinning the monster down as one of its head was staring at them.

"oh, no not another one!" sailor moon shouted

 _"_ _don't worry senshi, you're not the ones I'm after but its this one instead."_ The right head stated surprizing them before it directed its gaze on the phantom trapped underneath his claws.

" _now to deal with you while the pup takes care of the other one."_ Cerberus raised one of his claws as ice formed over it making knives of ice over his claws before bringing it down on the phantom's chest impaling it, thus killing it.

The senshi watched as the phantom turn into black dust leaving only a black core that was snared in Cerberus's claws. They watched as it raised the core in front of its heads and began to feast upon the core until there was anything left on its claws.

After its meal, it turned towards the senshi, they tensing up from the phantom.

 _"_ _sigh… please reframe from attacking me please, for I have no reason to fight you besides the fact that I had just helped you" the_ left head deadpanned towards them as Cerberus walked passed them not bothering to look back at them.

"w-wait!" sailor moon called out towards the three-headed phantom, making it stop dead in its tracks.

It turned back to face them making sailor moon a bit nervous but she continued with what courage she has.

"t-thank you for helping us Mr.…um..."

"Cerberus" all heads answered her.

"right…. w-what did you mean by the other one?" sailor moon asked, getting the attention of the other senshi. They all tensed hearing both the left and right head chuckle, sensing fore bedding.

"what I mean…is that there's another **Basilisk** running around. "he stated terrifying them of the thought of another one but one….

"wait before you said that the pup take care of the other one. Who's that?" asked sailor mars

Cerberus just chuckled from her question and turn away from the senshi.

"heh heh don't worry your heads about it but he went after the other head in that direction." Cerberus gestured to the path with his right claw, making the senshi pale in color realizing what place that leads to.

Cerberus watched as the girls made way for the shrine. He just chuckling before looking at the moon.

[Hikawa shrine]

In front of the shrine, was an old man who was observing the night sky and full moon. He was just on the porch (1) of the shrine sipping a cup of sake. This is the priest grandfather Hino.

"ah…noting like a cup of sake under the stars and the moon" he said taking another sip, it was nice. No trouble, his granddaughter is well and the shrine is in good condition. That was until grandfather Hino heard something from the bushes. Getting up from his seat he walked over before a reptilian tail lashed out and hit him in the chest, knocking him onto his but as the Basilisk emerge, now having a body once more.

Grandfather Hino looked in fright at the creature that looked at him, it hissed at him but before it could any thing.

"Mōko Takabisha!" was heard as the basilisk was blasted by a ball of chi. The chi attack knocked the phantom from grandfather Hino quite a bit.

Landing in front of grandfather Hino was a young man of about average height with a lithe and athletic frame. He had black hair tied into a pig tail and strong stormy blue eyes. The young man attire is a Chinese red sleeveless silk shirt and silk black pants with dress shoes.

The young man looked back at grandfather Hino with a sheepish look. " hey! Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this." He introduced and apologize to the old priest before facing the basilisk once again.

The basilisk glared at Ranma with both hatred and hunger… it could see through its eyes the amount of emotion thriving through his very being, and it wants it.

The basilisk rushes him with a over swipe, Ranma easily side step the attack and then twirled into a spin kick aiming for its shoulder. Ramming its shoulder with a kick Ranma immediately help grandfather Hino up.

"you should go hide okay? Leave it to me" Ranma said as Hino nodded running to hide inside the shrine, cup and sake forgotten. He turned to see the young teen looking at him not noticing the basilisk behind about to bite his head off.

But before he could warn the young man, he spun around quickly facing the basilisk. Cold air generating into his hands as he holds them out in front of him.

Instead of biting into the young man the basilisk had its fangs and mouth block by what appears to be a three-piece nunchaku or san-setsu-kon, both ends held out by Ranma. Ranma pushed the basilisk back catching it in surprised before receiving a strike to the jaw and then one to its cranium.

Ranma spun the three-piece nunchaku like master, only having a few missuses. two pieces of the nunchaku was ten inches long while the one in Ranma's right hand was 7 inches and looked very different compared to the other two. It looked curve at the end into a stock handle and trigger with engravings of snowflakes and a wolf head on the end. One part of the nunchaku had a barrel and engravings of wolfs along breeze and the last part had was the same as the last one with a mechanical piece.

Ranma twirled the weapon in his hands, taunting the phantom to attack him again. The basilisk charged him once again, only for a figure to appear in front of it. It was another Ranma only wearing a black version of Ranma's clothes and wearing wolf mask with an fang from the left side. The clone stopped its charged while Ranma used his clone to jumped over the basilisk and behind it.

Ranma strikes were a blur, after taking blow after blow to its back the basilisk roaring in pain before using its tail to try ward him away. At the same time, it grabbed a hold of the Ranma clone and threw him at the original. The clone disappeared before Ranma, the basilisk hissing at him as he stood with his nunchaku around his neck

Ranma stared at the phantom. "hmm…. your mostly built for great strength and not very agile but your tail makes up for since its long and versatile, allowing you for you to reach certain threats" He analyzed as it glared at him. "not bad…but sadly that's not gonna cut it."

Basilisk back away from Ranma as cold fog begin to formed around the young youth. Chill it generated ward off the reptile serpent as it grew and formed around Ranma.

"hey what's wrong? Its just a bit cold. "he taunted harmlessly towards the phantom but it backed away. The fog and wind seeming to pick up and twirl around Ranma, getting quicker and quicker with each minute that pass. "hmph fine…then let's do this then…. **Phantom**..." he said cross his arms in front of him self in the X formation as the cold fog and freezing wind circling him like a vortex. "…. **Stream**!" he shouted to the sky, uncrossing his arms as the vortex engulfed him in a hurricane of snow and ice.

What emerged was a being clothed in a long fur coat. Its face seemed to be covered in black fur, having a wolf like snout with its head covered in a sharp stripe of armour like helmet with two tusk-like crests at the side of its cheeks, it having two wolf ears poking out from underneath the crests and the stripe of head armour. It wore a long fur-edged Coat, the coat being past knee-length and is trimmed at the wrists with fur while there is a pelt of fur around the collar of the coat going down its back, at the bottom of the coat being torn and worn out. At both of its shoulders are silver large long rectangular shoulder armor with each one bearing a crescent moon with claw marks going through them. black fur covered his body from his chest to his feet, a few bones exposed and covering his chest, it had clawed hands. The thing that draw most attention was the three masks that were on his left, right shoulders and the last one on his back.

Ranma opened his eyes, revealing stormy blue slited eyes gazing over to the basilisk.

"alright…" he said while rolling his shoulders and any kinks in his body. "let's do this, shall we?" he said as he skated across the distance between them. Before the basilisk could blink Ranma was already in front of it before it already, the basilisk tried to catch him with its tail but Ranma made another clone to take his place.

Ranma swung at it with a right to its gut hard, causing it to stumble for a moment, he jumped to the side as its tail came at him, it seemed to dealt with his clone. As he dodged however it skidded on the ground and swing back at him. He caught its tail, he grits his teeth as his feet dug into the ground stopping him from sliding back. He took a step away as another clone took his place holing its tail in place.

Ranma faced it as chilling mist began to flow from his hands, frost forming over his hands. Ice formed over his hands changing them into huge claws of clear ice, from the wrist to his hand was covered in ice.

Ranma create two more clones while the basilisk who was struggling to free its tail. He blurred out of sight and dashed towards basilisk surprising it. He swung a roadhouse kick at it which it blocked before unleashing a flurry of spin swipes and punches as he maneuvered around it avoiding every strike like a dancing fairy.

its claws started to glow burning white again and it slashed out at Ranma. Sparks flew as its arms clashed with his clone's claws as they lashed out to protect him. Steam taking form into the air from clashes of ice and glowing white hot heat.

They kept up the dance as Ranma jumped back while it cleaves both of his clones and crushing his last one within its tails grasp. The basilisk did give Ranma some wounds from the small cuts and scrapes on his arms and chest was any indecision. That's not to say with each strike the basilisk was gaining another set of cuts on its arms.

Ranma quickly swipe his claws at the floor, causing ice to erupt from the ground towards the basilisk crossing its arms and tail in front of it to protect itself.

 ***BOOM! *** A huge explosion from Ranma's ice hitting the basilisk.

From the dust and smoke, the basilisk looked okay with a few scrapes and some ice on it. It looked back where the spot Ranma stood to find him missing. Now where did the little wolf boy go-, the basilisk felt claws hit it on the right of its chest, then left, then right, left, center, right, back, left, front, right, left, right. It soon felt pain all over its body as it was suddenly whisked off the ground.

Feet skidding on the ground was Ranma and his three clones all emerging from the now created tornado taken form and taking to the very air above.

While the tornado rages on with the pitch phantom inside, Ranma summoned his nunchaku once again. The tornado becoming smaller with each second that it ascends before it imploded on itself in a burst of freezing wind and snow. The basilisk falling was partially frozen in ice or covered in frost.

All three of Ranma's clones readied themselves below were it was gonna fall, Ranma went through a set of movements with his nunchaku before the parts of the weapon combine themselves. The long piece acting as the handle grip and trigger before the others hooking up to form a shotgun Winchester Model 1200.

Just as the basilisk was twenty feet from the ground, the clone's drags their claws across the ground to generate a small ice wave forward, that hits the phantom freezing it further before doing a backwards facing front-flip kick launching the phantom into the air. They vanished before performing barrage of attacks from several directions, with each strike causing the ice on the basilisk to grow, forming a giant spiked ice crystal around it.

As the giant spike crystal formed Ranma readied and aimed his weapon towards it with one swing of his left arm.

"heh heh... I gotta admit. You were good, haven't had a fight like that in a good while. But sadly, I'm gonna have to end it." He praised it even if it couldn't have heard him.

"Rest in peace…" he whispered before pulling the trigger. Shooting the giant ice crystal bursting the ice into thousands of pieces, leaving only a dark core like orb behind.

Ranma sighs making his weapon disappear while walking towards the core as it descends.

The sailor senshi made it to the shrine only to see the ending of the fight and the mysterious winner of the fight. They all observe how different he looked while some were observing him in a different way. This was the 'pup' that the being Cerberus meant before?

The senshi notice he was holding his arm out with a dark orb in his grasp.

"how's this Cerberus?" he asked throwing it up as the senshi watched it flew into the air only to be caught by a familiar beast. It ate the orb before nodding towards the figure. He looked happy and relieved, he looked ready to leave.

"w-wait!" sailor moon called out to the person, stopping him. He turned to face her, staring at her with twin crystal stormy blue eyes. The other senshi looking at her as well wondering shy she stopped him.

"what?" he asked

"uh…. before you go. Can I have your name at least?" she asked getting wide eyes from the other senshi.

But before they could say anything-

"sure. its Loup." He said before jumping onto the shrines roof before hopping off to another one, he was gone in only a few seconds.

[with Ranma]

The young man was hopping from rooftop to rooftop before he landed on one he knew very well and was happy to be back to.

"after stream..." he whispered as his form turned into steam off his body as he turns back to his original form.

"whew…made it back. Man, what a night. Got to train and meet the senshi." Said Ranma stretching his body from his night.

"I'm happy that you"

"enjoyed your night Ranma, so how was your training partner?"

"I hope he wasn't to difficult for you?"

The three heads asked him to which he shook his head.

"naw he was good but I'm the best!" he said with pride and cockiness, to which he was whipped in the head with Cerberus's tail.

"right sorry about that. I wont act to cocky" he said to which Cerberus respectably nodded.

The huge canine shrinked down to the size of a puppy before hopping on Ranma's shoulder.

He nodded as he jumped down from the rooftop and enter the house

 **Well now the third and final Phantom Streamer is made known. Its Ranma Saotome!**

 **Well that's all I have for tonight and oh here's the template as usual.**

 **Phantom: [name of phantom.]**

 **Abilities: [an original skill that they have.]**

 **Attribute: [element it represents.]**

 **Weak Point: [easy spot that cause damage to it.]**

 **Elemental Weakness: [element it's weak to].**

 **Origin: [what it's based on or what inspire it]**

 **This is speedy24 signing off, see you next time!**


End file.
